


El fin del mundo

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Post - Deathly Hallows, Spanish, Torture, War Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A veces, las cosas no eran como uno se las imaginaba. A veces, eran infinitamente mejores.” Es el fin del mundo, y es hora de que Ernie actúe antes que sea demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El fin del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR
> 
> Notas: Este fic no contradice el canon de los libros, pero ignora olímpicamente ciertas declaraciones de JKR

Pensó que era un ángel, con una aureola dorada rodeando su cabeza y una voz dulce y musical acariciando sus oídos. Se preguntó si estaría muerto. Se suponía que la maldición Cruciatus no mataba, pero esta vez Amycus Carrow había puesto particular entusiasmo.

Le sorprendió un poco darse cuenta que no le importaba mucho estar muerto. Era preferible al dolor y al miedo constantes, y si en la muerte había criaturas tan dulces como la que ahora le acariciaba el cabello, entonces no podía ser tan horrible.

\- Ernie, por favor despierta, me estás asustando.

En la voz del ángel había una clara nota de temor y aquello le resultó extraño. Parpadeó una, dos veces, hasta que su vista volvió a hacer foco y vio el rostro de una preocupada Hannah Abbott frente a sí. No era un ángel, después de todo, aunque se le acercaba bastante.

Ernie abrió la boca para preguntar qué había sucedido pero Hannah puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Shh, Ernie, estás demasiado débil para hablar Te di un poco de poción para el dolor pero no va a durar mucho – Se corrió un mechón dorado de la frente, mordiéndose el labio – No puedo llevarte a la enfermería, Snape está allí, Merlín sabe porqué. Voy a tratar de curarte yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ernie asintió con la cabeza, pero ya ese mínimo movimiento lo debilitó sobremanera. Hannah se apartó de él y sintió como si con ella se fueran la luz y el calor de la habitación. Al instante regresó, sin embargo, con un pequeño bolso del que empezó a sacar frascos y vendajes.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella trabajaba, desinfectando los cortes, vendando las heridas y aplicando frío en los moretones que le cubrían el cuerpo. Él la observaba, casi sin atreverse a respirar. El flequillo de Hannah se había pegado a su frente por la transpiración, su cabello enmarañado escapaba de la coleta, sus mejillas estaban hundidas, la izquierda con una cicatriz que la cruzaba en diagonal; sus brazos, demasiado delgados, estaban cubiertos de moretones y marcas, souvenir de su encuentro con Alecto Carrow la semana anterior. Para Ernie nunca había estado más hermosa.

Hannah soltó un suspiro y contempló su trabajo. Frunció el ceño.

\- Te va a seguir doliendo un tiempo una vez que se pase el efecto de la poción, pero no vas a tener ninguna infección y si no haces mucho esfuerzo, las heridas no tienen porqué sangrar otra vez.

Él trató de asentir pero se apoderó de él un súbito mareo. Le tomó un momento recuperarse, y entonces vio que los ojos de Hannah estaban húmedos con lágrimas prontas a caer.

\- Oh, Ernie, has sido tan valiente – exclamó, echándole sus brazos al cuello – La forma en que defendiste a esos pobres niños de primero... Y Carrow estaba tan furioso, pero tú... tú le plantaste cara igual...

Hannah se apartó después de un momento, pero su rostro quedó a muy pocos centímetros del suyo. Ernie podía ver lágrimas brillantes en sus pestañas, sentir el calor de su respiración sobre su rostro, casi podía saborear sus labios, tan cerca de los suyos.

Ernie se inclinó hacia delante... y entonces todo se volvió negro y cayó inconsciente sobre su amiga.

 

***

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, no supo qué lo había despertado. Alrededor suyo todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Aquellos que se habían quedado comentando las últimas noticias de _Potterwatch_ se habían dormido ya, y exceptuando algún que otro ronquido reinaba un silencio sepulcral, ya que la Sala Multipropósito bloqueaba cualquier ruido del exterior.

Entonces lo escuchó. Incorporándose, aguzó el oído y efectivamente lo escuchó otra vez: alguien sollozaba.

No era algo inaudito ni sorprendente. Muchos eran los que al caer la noche rompían a llorar, el rostro enterrado en la almohada para ahogar los sollozos. Incluso los más valientes, los más fuertes, aquellos que durante el día jamás agachaban la cabeza ni perdían la esperanza, no podían evitar que la tristeza y el terror se apoderase de ellos por momentos. Estaban en medio de una guerra cruenta y sin cuartel, en la cual se les perseguía como bestias, pero lo peor de todo era saber que tener a sus familiares como rehenes allí fuera, saber que en cualquier momento podrían ir a por ellos, como lo habían hecho con la abuela de Neville Longbottom, si era que no lo habían hecho ya. Ernie reprimió un escalofrío. Procuraba pensar lo menos posible en su familia. Sabía que ellos lo apoyaban, que estaban orgullosos de que formase parte de la resistencia, pero le aterrorizaba pensar en lo que pudiera sucederles por su culpa. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer desaparecer las horribles imágenes que venían a su mente. Mejor no pensar en ello, sobre todo de noche, cuando todo parecía mucho más oscuro y aterrador.

Un nuevo sollozo quebró la quietud de la noche y Ernie dio un respingo. Abrió los ojos, que tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la reinante oscuridad, y trató de localizar la fuente del llanto. Era quedo, muy quedo y al mismo tiempo lo escuchaba cercano.

Se puso de pie en silencio y caminando en puntas de pie empezó a recorrer la habitación. No tardó en encontrar a la figura encogida de la cual escapaban los sollozos y cuyos hombros se sacudían. Era menuda y tenía trenzas de color claro. Ernie podría haberla reconocido en cualquier parte bajo cualquier luz.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Inmediatamente ella dio un respingo y se incorporó, apuntándole al cuello con la varita. Ernie alzó las manos.

\- Soy yo, Hannah, tranquila.

\- L-lo s-siento – murmuró Hannah con la voz quebrada, bajando la varita – Pensé que...

\- Está bien, Hannah.

Él la observó un momento, sus ojos hinchados, las mejillas húmedas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Hannah llorar. No era una llorona ni mucho menos, pero siempre había sido una niña sensible. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte Hannah había dejado de derramar lágrimas, tal vez porque de otro modo se la hubiera pasado llorando ante todos los horrores que les tocaba sufrir.

\- Hannah, ¿qué sucede? ¿Has recibido noticias de tu padre? ¿Ha... ha pasado algo?

Con el corazón en un puño vio a la muchacha negar con la cabeza.

\- No, n-no le ha pasado na-nada. Es s-solo que... – Ella apretó los labios y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi mamá.

A Ernie se le cortó la respiración. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Un año atrás, la señora Abbott había sido secuestrada por Mortífagos y asesinada por órdenes de El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado. Los motivos nunca habían sido aclarados aunque poco importaba: la pobre Hannah había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo y tenía el corazón roto.

En aquella ocasión, Ernie se había sentido terrible por no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolarla. Ahora era más sabio.

En vez de ofrecerle un discurso inútil que no la aliviaría en absoluto, Ernie optó por la solución más simple y efectiva: rodeó su cuerpo tembloroso con sus brazos, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho.

Ernie no habría podido precisar cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ella sollozando en su hombro, él abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que su amiga se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento, dejando el recuerdo de su cabellera dorada y un perfume a jazmines tras de sí.

Poco a poco los sollozos fueron remitiendo, los frágiles hombros de la muchacha dejaron de temblar. Ernie siguió abrazándola con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos, aspirando su perfume, y sintió cómo él también se iba tranquilizando.

Después de un momento que pareció extenderse por una eternidad, Hannah levantó la vista, fijando en él sus ojos brillantes.

\- Gracias, Ernie. Eres... – Su voz se volvió trémula – Si no fuera por ti, no sé lo que haría.

Él la miró a los ojos, tan intensos que quemaban, miró sus labios entreabiertos...

En ese momento tan crucial, Seamos Finnigan dio un grito en sueños, algo que sonó como “¡Vamos, Lynch, ataja esa Snitch!” y el hechizo se rompió.

 

***

 

El fin del mundo había llegado a Hogwarts. Adonde quiera que mirase, había vigas cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, paredes de piedra estallando en pedazos, rayos multicolores surcando el aire y destruyendo todo a su paso.

En el infierno de polvo y estruendo que el colegio se había convertido, a Ernie le era difícil ver siquiera a la Mortífaga con quien estaba peleando. Afortunadamente para él, ella se enfrentaba al mismo problema por lo que la lucha no era tan desigual.

Un grito se elevó por encima del bullicio y a Ernie se le heló el corazón. Habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se dio vuelta y gritó su nombre. El instante de distracción resultó ser fatal, porque su contrincante aprovechó para echarle un maleficio. Si no hubiera sido por uno de los Weasleys – Merlín sabía cuál de ellos, ya se fijaría más tarde para agradecerle personalmente – la maldición le habría golpeado en el pecho y aquel hubiera sido el final de Ernie Macmillan. Tal como fueron las cosas, sin embargo, el rayo fue desviado por el hombre pelirrojo, por lo que sólo llegó a rozarlo.

Aun así, la fuerza del hechizo fue tal que lo golpeó como un puñetazo sobrenatural, levantándolo del suelo y estampándolo contra la pared más cercana. El dolor le recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, al tiempo que su rival se veía ahora trabada en combate con su salvador.

Un nuevo chillido se escuchó por encima del rugir de la batalla, un chillido que sonó como su propio nombre, pero Ernie estaba tan dolorido que no podía abrir los ojos. Pronto sintió alguien sacudiéndolo por los hombros, gritando desesperadamente su nombre.

\- Ernie, por favor despierta, Ernie no estés muerto, por favor no estés muerto...

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró despegar sus párpados. Ante él apareció el rostro de Hannah, pero la chica estaba casi irreconocible. Su pelo claro estaba teñido de rojo oscuro por la sangre seca, su piel estaba tan cubierta de polvo que parecía morena y había una desesperación en sus ojos que él no había visto nunca. Tenía la boca seca y las sienes le palpitaban, sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla.

\- Estoy bien – tartamudeó, para terminar con un quejido.

\- ¡PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAS MUERTO, IDIOTA! – chilló ella, perforándole los tímpanos. Antes de que él pudiera recuperarse, ella lo tomó por los hombros, lo atrajo hacia sí y le plantó un beso en los labios.

No era nada como el lo había imaginado. Hannah lo besaba casi con ferocidad, arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones, sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros dolorosamente. Y sin embargo, cuando Ernie se recuperó lo suficiente para devolver el beso con la misma intensidad, supo que nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida.

Una armadura cayó con estrépito a su lado y los dos se pusieron de pie en un salto. La batalla seguía a su alrededor, más intensa y terrible que nunca. Se miraron a los ojos, los labios de ella temblando, el corazón de él golpeando contra su pecho.

\- Te amo – dijo él y se apresuró a sacarla del paso cuando una horda de elfos domésticos se abalanzó sobre un grupo de Mortífagos.

\- Yo también – alcanzó a susurrarle ella al oído, antes que tuvieran que separarse para unirse al fragor de la batalla y seguir luchando.

Cuando en años venideros sus hijas le preguntasen cómo había sido su primer beso con su madre, Ernie respondería que fue como si el fin de los días hubiera estallado a su alrededor, siendo su madre lo único que lo ataba al mundo de los vivos, y Hannah lo escucharía y se sonrojaría.

A veces, las cosas no eran como uno se las imaginaba. A veces, eran infinitamente mejores.

 


End file.
